onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Once Upon a Time Wiki:Chat/Logs/25 August 2013
07:08 and "Not telling" is not "Yes" 07:08 xd 07:09 "Not telling" is the polite way to say "shut the fuck up and watch the show" xd 07:09 the only reason why the cast talks about the love triangle is because that's what the fans perceive on-screen 07:09 yep 07:09 I bet they won't do a love triangle 07:09 Emma might fall for Hook 07:09 but a girl that loves a guy. that guys dies, and then has a crush on another guy... that is not a love triangle 07:10 It would be extremely unbelievable if someone does not have a crush on more than one person in their lives -.- 07:16 o.o 08:17 o.o 08:18 o.o 08:18 utter omg 08:18 killian found a way to change our chat text colors :D 08:18 yeah, i see that 08:18 i'm not sure what the bot color is 08:18 fdsfkajsd;f 08:18 i think the code he gave me was just left in black text... 08:18 wtf 08:18 and italics xd 08:18 XD 08:19 works for me 08:19 unless you want to change the color? xd 08:19 D 08:19 XD 08:19 killian suggested yellow LOL but i said it'd be hard to read in such a light color 08:19 did you have a crazy week ? 08:20 nah 08:20 really? xd 08:23 things have been pretty quiet in the wiki 08:26 yeah i see XD 08:28 xd 08:28 i don't suppose you are up for dealing with a certain "oncer" at this time? 08:29 ? 08:29 well, you can always delay it. xd that's what i tried to do. 08:29 XD 08:30 the "oncer" i'm talking about is the same person who kept removing the s1 icon on the GOT page. lol. 08:30 ugh 08:32 yea xd 08:33 ooooook. o.o is there a reason why david-paul grove calls every female he replies to on twitter as "Princess"? :| 08:33 that guy is odd 08:33 xd 08:34 o_O 08:34 i only went on this twitter to try and sleuth out more information about him like i did with jeffrey kaiser 08:34 for the bio xd 08:35 xd 08:35 aw 08:37 Hey 08:38 yo 08:38 hiya again 08:38 xd 08:39 o.o Nat, your color is the only one my common.css is not able to get black xd 08:39 haha 08:39 I'm special :p 08:39 just kidding xd 08:40 xd 08:40 or my color is untouchable :o 08:40 xd 08:40 the power of (apple) 08:40 xd 08:40 xd 08:42 Colin O'Donoghue is father? :p 08:42 :o * 08:42 yes 08:43 he and his wife just had their first child 08:43 nice 08:43 and jamie dornan is expecting his first child as well 08:43 :o 08:43 xd 08:43 I was wondering... 08:43 what would happen if emma got fat 08:43 not Emma xd 08:43 Jennifer Morrison. As in... REALLY fat 08:43 i only found out recently myself about jamie while finding info for his bio 08:43 o.O 08:43 xd 08:44 how come ? 08:44 not sure, but what would happen? 08:44 xd 08:44 as in, obese 08:44 or Lana, or Ginnifer 08:45 o.O 08:45 i don't get it xd 08:45 you're saying jennifer got fat? lol 08:45 no 08:45 I'm saying, what would happen if... jennifer got fat xd 08:45 would she still be Emma? (obese) = xd 08:45 ? * 08:45 o.o 08:45 she'd look different 08:46 I know xd 08:55 hmmm 08:55 would you consider this a confirmation that david paul grove (who plays doc) was born in edmonton? https://twitter.com/DavidPaulGrove/status/190107526698766336 08:56 jeffrey says he was driving to edmonton, and david said that his "birthland" ? 08:56 xd 08:56 I think so ? 08:56 ok 08:56 i will use the tweet as a reference 08:59 btw, Darwin is getting better xd 08:59 I think they will not go with the full-width nav and search bar 08:59 xd 08:59 yuck 08:59 http://darwin.wikia.com/ 09:01 S 09:01 * S 09:01 * :S 09:01 -_- 09:01 keyboard fail 09:01 ? xd how do you see it? 09:01 oh 09:02 the same lol 09:02 oI see 09:09 ugh brb 09:19 hey 09:19 anyone here? 09:19 Hey 09:19 how's it going? 09:20 I am doing well.... save for my burnt scalp 09:20 :( 09:20 o.o 09:20 aaw 09:20 it is so painful 09:20 :( 09:21 is it because of the sun? 09:21 no.... my hair dryer and flat iron 09:22 :o 09:22 I'm not sure how it feels xd 09:22 I got paranoid when I found out there is a lice epidemic in my neighborhood 09:22 xd 09:23 it is not funny 09:23 hold on a second 09:23 np 09:23 look at these http://blog.disneystore.com/.a/6a013481198b41970c0192ac4b8993970d-500wi 09:23 I assume you mean what I think you mean by lice xd 09:24 cute 09:24 kids here are so full of lice 09:24 little kids 09:24 I've never had lices 09:24 unfortunately, that is what I mean 09:25 I see 09:27 http://farm6.static.flickr.com/5450/9304749447_b2228a6857.jpg 09:27 xd the Beast is so much taller than Belle 09:27 yup 09:28 but I think Belle is sitting 09:28 xd yeah 09:29 personally, I think Ariel and Eric translated the best (fron drawing to doll) 09:31 xd 09:31 yeah 09:31 I want OUaT's Ariel and Eric to wear similar outfits, to those xd 09:32 well, at least she wears a blue dress in the teaser ;) 09:32 lol.... except, that is not the *real* Ariel 09:32 xd I kno 09:32 w 09:33 omg 09:33 what? 09:33 season Three is so close 09:33 it is.... I want a promo!!!!! 09:33 yes 09:34 with actual S3 scenes 09:34 YES 09:34 :D 09:35 I want to know who will be playing my beloved Prince Eirc 09:35 Eric* 09:35 Do you think it will be Liam? 09:35 no.... only cuz it is the wrong wpisode 09:35 episode* 09:35 xd 09:36 but he might appear on Ariel too 09:36 then he would have been list as "recurring", on his casting call 09:36 not necesarilly 09:37 he might be just guest in two episodes, right? 09:37 that is still considered to be recurring 09:37 I see 09:37 I didn't know that xd 09:38 I do not want a british Eric... it would not fit 09:39 xd 09:39 I don't think I'd notice 09:39 a british Phillip, was fine.... but Eric is very "laid back" 09:40 hmm 09:40 yeah 09:41 Liam's casting call.... http://www.spoilertv.com/2013/08/once-upon-time-episode-305-2-roles.html see what I mean? 09:42 well, most of it fits perfectly xd 09:42 to whom.... Eric? 09:43 yep 09:43 save Liam sounds like a pirate, not a prince ;) 09:43 well, it's a navy 09:43 ship 09:43 he might not be a price, but sounds like someone that works for royals xd 09:44 well, Eric was an orphan in the film 09:44 really? 09:44 the only reason he was not King, was because he was unmarried 09:44 then that shouts PHILLIP XD 09:44 ERIC 09:44 omg 09:44 -.- 09:44 Phillip? 09:44 xd this is the second time I say phillip, right? cd 09:45 xd 09:45 I meant Eric 09:45 Phillip and Eric do not even look alike 09:45 I know xd 09:46 http://fc01.deviantart.net/fs70/f/2011/291/c/0/official_disney_princes_by_nuts4books9-d4d9jcq.jpg 09:46 see? 09:46 I know, I don't have any confusion with the actual characters, just the names x 09:46 xd 09:46 lol 09:47 like the two Charmings? ;) 09:47 lolwut Flynn Ryder is a Disney Prince already? 09:47 yeah xd 09:47 yeah.... Flynn is an official Prince 09:47 I see 09:47 his name is Eugene, not Flynn 09:48 xd 09:48 there might be two more Disney Princes, by the end of the year.... Kristoff and Prince Hans 09:48 oh yeah 09:49 apparently, there is a "theory" that Hans will be the "Big Bad" in Frozen. 09:49 :o 09:50 I doubt it.... the guy is named after Hans Christian Andersen 09:50 yea 09:52 not to mention, Hans is color coordinated with the other "good guys".... Disney Villains wear contrasting colors http://cdn.bleedingcool.net/wp-content/uploads/2013/07/d23-cover-600x668.jpg 09:52 yeah 09:52 brb 09:53 np 09:56 um.... what the heck is Eric wearing? http://images5.fanpop.com/image/photos/27100000/Disney-Princes-disney-princess-27193801-1024-584.png 09:56 LOL 09:57 what did they do to him? 09:57 everyone else looks fairly normal 09:57 xd 09:57 nnow seriously brb, need to finish this corrections 09:57 ok 09:58 say "Killian Jones" if I am needed xd 09:58 lol 09:58 that will make the pings sound, not kiding xd 09:58 really? 09:58 yes 09:58 now, /afk xd 09:59 Killian Jones, I gtg.... dinner time 09:59 xd 09:59 cya 09:59 did it work? 09:59 yep 09:59 ok.... bye 09:59 let me show you! 09:59 09:59 hold on one second xd 10:00 http://img713.imageshack.us/img713/1813/vdv8.png 10:00 aw 10:31 i agree with chocolate's photo o.o wtf is eric wearing? 10:31 that is so not him. 10:32 xd 10:35 it looks awful on him 2013 08 25